Otouto Kun
by yaoigirl22
Summary: The turtles get chance to experience fatherhood …fear for the world.
1. Sensei we have a 'small' problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**A/N: I notice there are not alot of stories where the turtles are turned into babies, so I made one. **

**And for those who don't know Otouto-Kun means little brother.**

**Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Otouto-Kun**

Everything hurt, that was something he was sure of or his name wasn't Michelangelo.

"Glad you could join us to the living turtle"

Mikey groaned at the sound of the familiar voice, "_Shedder_" he thought with an annoyed frown. He looked around, but found himself covered in shadows, "_Creepy_".

"Dude don't you have some other hobby, that doesn't involve kidnapping me and my bros?"

A chuckle and Mikey shivered

"Actual I do"

"What, Origami?"

Mikey finally notice the pair of red eyes glowing in a corner.

"Actually, it's a little project I've been working on for some time now. I've just completed it and need a test subject"

"A gennie pig works, oh! I know, how about one of your foot ninjas. I'm sure they would be glad to do it"

"That may be, but I cannot afford to lose loyal members, you on the other hand" Shedder trailed off and Mikey shivered again.

*************

"Master Splinter is going to kill us!"

Raph rolled his eyes as he dodged an attack

"We heard you the first time Leo!"

Leo knocked down several foot ninjas and glared at his brother in red, "You're the reason we're in this mess!" Raph growled as he finished the rest of the ninjas, once done with that he turned to his brother.

"Not this again!"

"Yes this again!"

Don sighed as his siblings bickered, twirling his Bo he went over to them, they didn't notice.

WHAM!

WHAM!

Both turtles yelped and clenched their now pounding and bruised heads, "If you two are done, we have a brother to save" with that he walked off. Leo and Raph shared guilty looks, here they were bickering and their brother was trapped somewhere, possibly being tortured.

***************

Mikey was expecting many things, unmentionable torture was one of them, but a shot and then thrown back into the cell wasn't. At first the younger turtle figured it was some kind of drug and hadn't taken affect, but when fifteen minutes passed without anything happening Mikey began to wonder if Shedder was losing his touch. Another fifteen minutes and Mikey was bored, another fifteen minutes and Mikey had passed out.

Raph slide around the corner, he skidded to the front of an iron door with a well placed kicked it flew open, "Mikey!"

Golden eyes narrowed at the dark room, seeing nothing but an empty cell. He turned to leave when a soft noise had him whirling around. Amber eyes narrowed as they came closer to the empty cell, at first he saw nothing, but then something moved in the shadows of the corner.

"Mikey?"

Picking the lock with his sai, the emerald turtle cautiously stepped inside, and closer to the shadow, the shadow wiggled, and had him raising a brow, when he came closer he gasped.

"M-Mikey?"

"Raph did you find him?!"

Raph could not speak, to shock to do anything. The other two turtles came up behind him

"Raph what's wrong with you?" the red clad turtle just pointed, two pairs of eyes looked at where the turtle pointed, their jaws dropped.

*************

Master Splinter sighed as he let the smell of incense relax him; soon his sons will be home, they will tell him of their adventures and all will right with the world.

"_Denial isn't a river in Egypt"_

The elder rat sighed, knowing what was thought was true, his sons, had an unhealthy knack for getting into trouble, he wondered where they got it from because it certainly wasn't him. Splinter felt almost shameful at how predicable his sons were when it came from going to the surface world, he knew that in any moment his sons will come in, calling his name voice full of urgency and worry.

"Master Splinter!"

"_See"_

Quickly but calmly, the old rat stood and made his way out of the dojo and to the living area, where he knew his sons would be. When he saw only three turtles, his heart began to pound with worry.

"Where is Michelangelo?"

The three looked at each other, the looks were one of hesitation, confusion, and befuddlement, which surprised the elder rat, but now was not the time for figuring out emotions, he wanted to know where his youngest was.

"My sons, where is your brother"

At that the three looked down, at Donatello's arms. Splinter did so as well and noticed the cloth buddle, his ears twitched when it moved, he moved closer, an idea of what was hiding inside popped up in his head, but dismissed it as being ridiculous. Removing a piece of the cloth, Splinter took an intake in breathe at what he saw. There in Donatello's arms asleep was a baby humanoid turtle.

"M-My sons, is this—?"

Leo nodded; just as the baby opened his eyes from the sound of voices, revealing crystal blue eyes, only one turtle had blue eyes.

"It's Michelangelo"

Splinter fainted.

"Well that went better than expected" Raph and Leo glared at Don

"What?"

Mikey laughed.

**********

After regaining their sensei back to the world of the living, they all sat around in Don's lab, the now baby Mikey was once again happily asleep in Splinter's arms, while Don told what could have happen to his brother.

"My guess is that Shedder, created some kind of chemical compound to revert Mikey to an earlier age in life"

He blinked at the blanks looks he got

"Uh, the unknown stuff Shedder used turned Mikey into a baby"

"Oh"

"Can you change him back?"

Don shrugged, "I'm going to have to take a blood sample, to see if any chemical entered his blood stream, and we'll go from there"

"But why would the Shedder turn Mikey into a baby of all things" Leo said, "Who knows why the Shedder do most of the things he does" Raph said.

"Perhaps" Splinter said, "but for now, Donatello take the blood sample now while your brother is still asleep"

"Yes Sensei"

Surprisingly enough Mikey did not wake as Don drew his blood, proving to his brother that even as a child Mikey was a heavy sleeper.

"He …small"

"You were small as well Leonardo"

Leo didn't say anything, just stared at his baby- **_literally_**- baby brother, little face relaxed and innocent. Soft little snores coming from the little mouth, he was…cute.

"Would you like to hold him?" Splinter asked noticing the look on his son's face, it was the same look he had when he first saw his son in this form. Leo looked up at his sensei in surprise then back at Mikey, slowly he nodded. Splinter then carefully handed over the babe

"Hold his head"

Leo did as he was told, surprised at how soft the baby felt. Said baby's eyes fluttered open, when it noticed the sudden change in warmth. Blue eyes stared up at the other turtle in pure curiosity and innocents, Mikey blinked at Leo, who in return smiled.

Suddenly Mikey's face scrunched up, and his eyes watered.

"_Oh no"_

"Please don't—"

"WAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Cry"

This was a start of a beautiful friendship…….maybe

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, now I will sleep!!!**

**Review Please!!**


	2. Leo's woes

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**A/N: I finally updated this thing, sorry it took so long. **

**On with the show**

**

* * *

**

**Otouto-Kun**

"There are extra bottles in the refrigerator"

"Yes Sensei"

"If you run out of baby formula, there is more in the cupboard"

"Yes Sensei"

"If you have any problems contact Ms O'Neil and Mr. Jones….never mind that last part just contact Ms O'Neil"

"Yes Sensei"

"You know where everything else is……perhaps I should stay"

Leo sighed, this was the fifth time his father had reconsidered going on his vacation, truth be told Leo knew the elder rat needed this vacation, and he be damn if his father didn't go.

"Everything will be fine Master Splinter"

Splinter's tail twitched nervously, while he knew his son could be responsible when need be, especially Leonardo, he still worried. This was a baby, a little helpless person er turtle.

"Don't worry Sensei, everything will be fine, besides I remember a certain rat who had no clue what he was doing when he took care of **four **baby turtles "

Splinter chuckled

"You are right my son, perhaps I am worrying for nothing"

*******************

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Leo was beginning to panic

Everything was not fine, Mikey would not stop crying no matter what Leo tried to do.

"It's alright" he said softly as he held the wailing baby in his arms. He really wished it was, but it wasn't, Leo was regretting letting his brothers leave him alone.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Leo winced; Mikey always did have a pair of lungs.

The leaf green head continued to rub the little shell, the baby continued to cry. This lasted for an hour, when Don finally came back just as Leo was considering crying himself,

"Donnie!"

"Leo wha— whoa!"

Leo shoved the crying baby turtle into Don's arms and both watched in amazement as Mikey slowly became calm.

"What happen?" Don then asked, maneuvering his arms so he could hold Mikey properly as he and his brother went to sit on the coach, well Leo kind of slumped into the sofa.

"I'm not sure, one minute he was sleeping and the next he was crying his head off"

"Well he looks fine to me, maybe he just sleepy"

Leo looked at the little turtle, who was cradled in the brainy turtle's arm, happily chewing on the purple bandana tail while making soft gurgling sounds. His eyes narrowed in thought and suspicion

**************

Leonardo was trying to kill himself by death of throw pillow, after all he deserved it. Mikey, his sweet baby brother _**hated**_ him and he couldn't for the life of him know why!

Every time he came near the babe or picked him up, the little one would cry his head off until Don or Raph came to get him……

_**Raph**_

Mikey seem to adore the red clad turtle, every time they were Raph was in sight Mikey would make a fuss until Raph had picked him up or was giving him attention, and it was so unfair!he was the elder brother ( a/n: A little full of yourself aren't you Leo ^^;)

"Leo what are you doing?"

Leo peeked one eye from where he had buried his face into the throw pillow they had on the sofa and looked up. There was Donnie with Mikey in his arms, the baby had a rattle in his hands and was happily waving it about.

"Trying to kill myself"

"Oh"

Silence

"With the pillow?"

"Yep"

"Oh"

More silence

"…..Why?"

"Because Mikey hates me"

Don blinked and let the words sink in, when they did he looked down at the blue eyes that stared up at him then at the turtle who was trying to suffocate himself and failing I might add.

"Leo, Mikey as baby. He doesn't even know the word hate, his brain hasn't developed that far"

"Yes he does"

Don rolled his eyes, hardly believing how dramatic his elder brother was being.

"Leo, Leo? Leo will you sit up and look at me"

The blue clad ninja did as he was told reluctantly, slightly pouting for having his attempted suicide interrupted

"Mikey does not hate you, he a baby"

"But—"

"He doesn't, here see"

Before he could protest Leo found himself arms full of baby Mikey. Blue eyes stared up at him; rattle in mouth, while Leo waited for the loud wailing he knew was to come. He was surprised when it didn't. Don grinned

"See I told y—"

BOP!

Mikey had hit Leo with the rattle right smack dabbed on his beak, then popped the thing back into his mouth. Both turtles said nothing just stared at the babe who sucked on his toy making content noises.

Then calmly Leo handed Mikey back to Don and buried his face back into the pillow

"Um Leo?"

*************

After some research they found that Mikey was roughly between 6 to 12 months old, meaning at some point he was going to learn how to crawl, so until they found a way to change their brother back they were going to have to safe proof the lair, lucky for them they had April.

"This is all the stuff I could find"

"Are you sure it's okay for us to just take it"

"Of course I mean I'm not going to use any of this stuff soon, so might as well"

Never did April imagine that all her old baby things would be used for this, but she suppose she should have expected this, with all she been though.

"What is this?"

April looked at the duck shaped baby monitor that Raph held.

"It's a baby monitor; you use it to listen in on the baby while you're in another room"

The next hours was spent putting up gates in the doorways, socket covers into plugs, putting away all dangerous items, cleaning out the spare room to make it into nursery and fixing the crib

"Why did it have to be pink?"

"Maybe because April a girl"

"Can we at least get rid of the ponies"

"And just what exactly is wrong with my ponies Raphael?"

"Er… nothing"

"Thought so"

"….Can we at least paint it a different color"

"NO!"

Finally, just as the sun was setting in New York all three turtles and two human collapsed onto the sofa.

"Finally we're finished"

"I never knew it took this much work to baby proof a house"

"You're telling me"

"At least Mikey stayed asleep"

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Thanks Casey"

* * *

**Well there chapter 2 I hoped you liked it. **

**How do you think I should age Mikey? Any thoughts?  
**

**Reveiw Please**


	3. Sick and Flying Food

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

**A/N: I updated, go me!! Thnaks for the reviews **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Okay Raph, you take the left and I'll take the right, and Don will go in for the kill"

"Wait, why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're the genius"

"But you're more suited for this then me Raph"

"Remember what happen last time Donnie? It has to be you, seeing as how I can't"

Don sighed "Fine" he then looked at the items in his hands

"We use these you know"

"What are you guys doing?"

"WAH!"

All three turtles turned around and looked at the amused red-head that stood in the doorway, April stared at the turtles. They each had a hospital mask around the beaks, aprons and gloves on their hands. In Don's hand were a pair tongs

"We're trying to take it by surprise" Leo finally said, April wondered why Leo's voice became hushed.

"Take what by surprise?" she then asked. It was then that she notice Mikey on the changing table that Don had made, she couldn't see him very well, but could make out the little green hands and toes from behind the bigger turtles.

"What are you guys doing to Mikey?"

"Changing him" was her answer

"With tongs"

"Yes"

"Wearing that?"

"It's a safety precaution"

"You guys do realize he just a baby"

"Yea, but that ain't chocolate in there" Raph said

April rolled her eyes, but left them to it, silently praying for Mikey's well-being.

*********

"WAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Leo!"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Don picked his head from out of his lab to see the elder coming from the kitchen and Raph going up stairs to where the crying turtle was. The crying continued on, then.

"Donnie get your shell up here!"

The worried tone had both Don and Leo rushing up stairs' to Mikey's room.

"What's wrong?"

"He burning up" Raph said, Don took hold of Mikey and felt his forehead hissing at how hot the little one was.

"Leo, there a bottle of liquid Tylenol in the medicine cabinet and get the thermometer, Raph get a bow l of cold water and a rag" the two left to do as ordered. Don looked down at Mikey, whose face was scrunched up in pain and his cries came out in soft hiccups. Don moved the smaller around until the young turtle's head was resting on the intelligent turtle's shoulder; he rubbed the small shell in gentle comforting circles.

Raph came back with the bowl and water, just as Don was able to calm the little turtle down; Leo came seconds later with the ordered items, after taking his temperature, tsking at how high it was, Don had Raph pour the medicine in the cap.

It turns out that even as a baby, Mikey hated taking medicine, but Don was able to get the little one to take it, once given the brainy terrapin laid the babe in his crib, and placed the cool wet rag on the little one's forehead.

"All we can do now it watch and wait" Don said to the other two as they watched their baby brother slowly drift off to sleep, the medicine taking affect.

For three days, the three turtles kept a contest watch on Mikey, making sure his temp didn't get to high or too low, because even though they were half-human, they were also half-turtle, and it would be bad if this happen. For Mikey it was no fun, the poor thing kept crying, his fever making him very uncomfortable and unhappy, all his older brothers could do was hold and comfort.

Raph quietly entered the room, he moved over to the crib where soft whimpers and hiccups were coming out off, he looked over and watery blue eyes met his worried ones. The two stared at each other , then Mikey started whimpering again, Raph felt his forehead, it was still warm, and Mikey wasn't due or another dosage for another two hours.

Without another thought the emerald green turtle picked up his brother, cradle him in his arms and went to his room. Once there he laid in his hammock, using his foot he pushed off the wall, causing them to swing gently. A few week ago after Mikey turned into a baby, Raph had learned that Mikey fell asleep faster when he rocking the little one in his hammock.

He hoped this would work in comforting the sick turtle. Sure enough, Mikey's whimpers and hiccups quieted down, his eyes became heavy, a yawn escaped him before he snuggle up closer to the bigger turtle and went to sleep.

Amber eyes watched him throughout the night.

***************

Finally after five days, and just as they were considering calling Master Splinter, Mikey's fever broke and three days after that Mikey was back in good health.

WAHAHAHAHA!

"Leo!"

Although not everyone was happy about it,

**************

It was lunch time

"Okay Mikey say 'Ah'"

That little mouth remained tight shut, Don sighed, now he knew why Raph gave him feeding duty.

"_I don't remember Mikey being such a finicky eater"_

Don tried once again to feed Mikey the green baby food, only to have Mikey turn his head away.

"Oh it can't be that back, see"

Donnie then did the worst mistake of his life, he ate the baby food. Mikey watched as his brother's face twisted in a look of pure disgust and he spit out the food.

"Gross! Who in their right mind would give a baby this garbage! Now nothing will taste right!"

Mikey laughed, and continued laughing even as Don glared at him.

"You find this funny?"

All he got was giggles

"You finished feeding Mikey?"

"Not yet, and I can understand why, stupid Raph"

Leo gave a question look before going into the kitchen to make some tea, once done he sat at the table as far away as possible from Mikey. From his spot he watched Don try and get Mikey to eat the baby food with no such luck.

"I never seen Mikey so finicky"

"It's the food"

"What is it?"

Don's beak wrinkled as he read the label "Peas"

"Why don't you try different kind, I know I've always seen Raph feed Mikey the light brown one, I think it was peach or applesauce"

Don's eyes twitched, Raph didn't even bother to mention that! With a growl and a promise of a painful revenge, Don got up and got another jar of food, this one was peach. This time Mikey eagerly opened his mouth.

"Must be good" Leo commented as Mikey ate the food, making little happy noises, his little feet kicking in the high chair, neither turtle's noticed Mikey getting hold of the unfinished jar of peas

"I guess, but I rather not go through that experience again"

"Experience?"

"I –"

SPLAT!

Don looked at Mikey whose hands were covered in green mush; the babe was laughing and clapping his messy hands, then at his brother whose face was covered in mushy peas.

"Leo—"

SPLAT!

Again Mikey threw the mushy food, his squeals of laughter was the only sounds made. Don could do nothing but stared in shock, slightly impressed, Mikey had a good arm.

Calmly Leo stood up, tea forgotten and went upstairs, the sounds of the bathroom door slamming shut echoed. Don turned back to the giggling babe.

"That wasn't very nice"

Mikey just kept giggling.

* * *

**I'm so mean to Leo hehe, but I'll make it up to him don't worry**

**Anyway next chapter is Bathtime!!**

**Til then**

**Review Please!**


	4. Babysitting, and new words

**Warnings: Bad words, and its all Casey's fault!**

**A/N: I am proud of myself, this chapter is long! Go me!**

**As to way Mikey doesn't like Leo, well some babies just don't like certain people or it takes a little while longer for them to warm up to the person.**

**I know that was the case with my cousins. **

**Now on with the show !**

* * *

**Otouto-Kun**

Raph watched with an amused smirk on his face, this was priceless. Leo, Leonardo the fearless leader was scared of a baby. Raph held back a row of snickers as he watched his elder brother work out a plan to get his tea that he had laid on the coffee table next to the sofa without Mikey noticing, the emerald turtle glanced at the babe in question.

Raph had laid Mikey on the blanket that was in between the and sofa, the turtles had used gates to create a play pin, so they could not only watch the little one, but so he wouldn't get in any trouble when they walked away for a few moments.

Mikey was laying on his shell, a position that usual would have the baby turtle crying his head off, having what sounded like a very serious conversation with his black and white panda bear they found in the younger turtle's room, that was on top of him.

Slowly Leo edged over to the coffee table, keeping an eye on the squealing and cooing babe, his hand was inches away from the cup; it wrapped itself around the smooth the surface. Leo allowed a little sparkle of hope wash over him; maybe he was going to get away with this, Leo tighten his hold on the cup and ready himself to move very quickly and ninja-like.

WHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Damn"

Raph fell on the floor laughing his shell off.

**********

"Here"

April looked at the bright yellow raincoat then at the one who held it.

"What's that for?"

"You're giving Mikey a bath right?" Don said

"Yea, what does that have to do with a raincoat?"

The food covered turtle squirmed in the red-head's arms, April shifted him. "Trust me, when I say this, you're going to need it" April rolled her eyes, men...er turtles.

"Thanks for the advice Don, but I got it covered"  
Donnie watched April and Mikey leave for the bathroom, April sealing her doom.

**********

"MIKEY NO!"

"MIKEY DON'T EAT THAT!"

"MIKEY PUT THAT DOWN!"

"STOP THAT!"

"WATER STAYS IN THE TUBE MISTER!"

"MIKEY!"

**Twenty minutes later **

All three turtles sitting at the dinner table jumped when the door slammed open, wet footsteps headed towards them. A figure appeared in front of them.

"…..wow"

"I told you"

"Did the floor make it out alive?"

"Here" April headed the now squeaky clean Mikey to Don, " I am now going to dry off, I never want to see or even hear the **word** water ever again" April then whirled around on her squeaky wet shoes and marched away, her wet footprints and dripping body leaving a trail.

***********

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Leo!"

"I didn't even look at him!"

***********

"Eo"

"Did you say something Raph?"

"Nope"

"Eo"

"What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything"

"Eo!"

Both turtles blinked, and then looked down. Mikey who had learned to sit up a week ago was staring up at them, realizing he got his older brothers attention he smiled "Eo!" he squealed and held his arms up towards….Leo.

Neither turtles moved, they couldn't, Mikey realizing he wasn't having his demands met. Started to cry.

"Eo" he whimpered as tears started to roll down his cheeks, this finally allowed what had happened to sink in.

Mikey had spoken and said Leo's name….and now was crying and whimpering said turtle's name, wanting to be picked up.

Timidly Leo lifted the crying turtle, after all this could be a trick. Once cradled, Mikey stopped crying, let out a sigh of content and snuggled as close as possible to his elder brother. Leo watched Mikey as the little one dozed off, then looked at Raph, his eyes wide with emotions.

"Did Mikey just say my name?"

Raph nodded

"And am I holding him right now?"

Another nod

"And he's not crying"

Nod

"Huh"

Mikey had said he first word, and it was his name. Leo let a small smile slip as he leaned back and resumed watching the news with his brothers.

***********

Now that Leo and Mikey had a truce, the chores were now split into thirds, and soon a month had flown by without a cure, not them any of them minded too much, having a baby around was fun. Even so they couldn't forget their duties as unofficial guardian of New York, it was past due for a portal, but who would watch Mikey, as it was obviously too dangerous to bring him with them.

Master Splinter still wasn't back from his trip and wouldn't be for a few more days.

April was out of town.

So that just left one person.

"He usually wakes up around 1 for his feeding, so expect a wakeup call around that time."

"Got it"

Don't leave anything sharp or harmful out on the floor, he learned how to crawl and likes to get into everything."

"I'll keep that in mind"

"That's it; do you need me to repeat anything?"

"Guys, I got this" Casey said, as Leo made sure everything was set up properly for the man. "It's just like baby-sitting Klunk, just more human right?" Mikey was doomed.

"We have a better chance bringing the pipsqueak alone with us" Raph said,

"Hey!"

"Probably" Don said

"Hey!"

"But Master will kill us, if he found out and you know he well" Leo said, "so let's just go with lesser of the two evils and pray that everything turns out fine, give Mikey to Casey Raph"

"I'm still in the room you know" Casey grumbled as took Mikey from his friend, Mikey looked at the new person holding him then back at his brothers with what they were sure was a you're-not-seriously-leaving-me-with-this-crazy-person-are-you? Look.

"Bye Mike"

"Be good"

"Case if we come back to find something wrong with him, April gonna find herself single again"

Mikey blinked; did he just brothers just really leave like that?

**************

Hours later the three turtles returned, wearing some bruises but had the satisfaction that the city was a little bit safer.

"Aww, two little drool buckets fast asleep"

CLICK!

"Where did you get that camera?"

"In my bag"

"Does that thing have everything?"

"Of course not, I couldn't fit my coffee in it"

"Of course"

"Hey Casey, wake up you Bonehead"

Casey woke up with a snort, he blinked then yawned.

"Yous guys back already?"

"Yea, how did Mikey do?"

"Fine, cried for about an hour after you left, but other than that and I few harmless slip ups everything was okay"

The dark-haired man was not about to mention the little slip up he had during bath time nor will he mention that he had dropped Mikey, he was sure the guys would kill him, then bring him back to life for Master Splinter and April to kill him. Then they would bring him back to life, tie him up and leave him for the Purple Dragons to play Ping Pong with him, him being the ball.

Nope, his lips were sealed.

"Where did this bump on his head come from?"

"_Crude, okay think think think think!"_  
"

Oh that, well you see. I was getting a drink from the fridge and I had left Mikey alone for a little bit, he must had crawled and hit his head, cause when I came back he was crying"

"_Good job Casey Jones, lieing is good. Lieing keeps you alive; don't look them straight in the eyes…crap! Raph glaring at me!"_

"Well the bump doesn't look to bad" Don said examining the sleeping baby. Being careful not to wake him, Casey let an out inner sigh of relief, thanking God when they let him go home, on two legs.

When he got home, he felt the guilt sink in, he didn't have to lie to them. He just kind of panic, he knew how protective the three turtles were of their youngest; sometime that protectiveness borderline possessiveness. Not only that but he seen what happen to a person who hurt the younger turtle, and it wasn't pretty.

Now Mikey was a baby, that just made the protectiveness shot up to an all time high! And when Casey had accidently dropped the little turtle, Casey freaked out, after all accident or not, he was a dead man, still he should have told the truth.

"_This is going to come back and hunt me I just know it"_

**************

When Splinter came home from his trip, he was disappointed that a cure had not been found for his son, but was also happy; it's been a long time since he had a baby around the home. He was also happy to hear to that Mikey had started talking.

"Fuck!"

Although this wasn't what he had in mind.

"What is the meaning of this?" the elder rat looked at his three sons, who for their part were shocked as well.

"Eo fuck!"

Leo's eye twitch.

"My son, no!" Splinter said sternly, before turning his attention back to his son.

"Well?" he said, tail twitching with annoyance.

"Honestly Master Splinter, we don't know where he learned that" Donnie said, the only brave one to speak up. "We've been very careful about what we say around Mikey, cause you told us how impressible he would be at this age, we even been careful about what we watch on TV with him around"

Raph and Leo nodded in agreement

"Fuck!"

"Then how do explain this"

"Wapie fuck!"

"Uh we can't"

Splinter sighed, before sternly telling his son no once more.

"Casey!"

All three looked at the red wearing turtle; even Mikey stopped his little rampage to look at the other.

"What does Casey, have to do with…." Leo trialed off as his mind caught up with him. For the past few days they have left Mikey with the human, and when they came back Mikey had started saying

"Nonie fuck!"

_**That**_.

"Master Splinter, I think we just found the source of Mikey's new word"

Later that night, police were getting calls, about girlish screams being heard, and witness say that they saw three large turtles, chasing a man on the rooftops. Said man, screaming:

"I'm sorry!"

"Won't do it again!

"Don't kill me!"

And

"Don't tell April!"

All in all a normal night for the men in blue of New York.

* * *

**Well as you can see Mikey finally warms up to Leo, learns a few new words and has April never wanting to go near a tube full of water again.**

**Missions accomplished!**

**Next up, he finally ages, but how much? The world may never know, maybe you guys do.**

**Review Please!**


End file.
